Miyuki Sakurane
H-Hello, I'm Miyuki.. It's a pweal- pleasure to meet you! I'm also known as the Idol Miyu, I'll make your little heart burst! Hehe! O-Oh my.. S-s-sorry''Miyuki Sakurane (美幸桜音), known as Miyu In her PriPara form, Is a lovely-type Idol. Her preferred brand Is ''Twinkle Ribbon as well as, 'Fluffy Fuwa'', she's apart of PriPara Idol academy, she's a 6th Grader, she's In Class A, Appearance Miyuki Is a Young tall girl, who has silky long aqua hair that reaches to her upper back. She ties a small amount of hair up Into a pigtail, held by a oversized green ribbon with a Bell In the center. She has Magenta, and Aqua eyes. In PriPara, her hair becomes more longer, reaching to her upper hips. Her hair goes up Into a pigtail, with a oversized green ribbon holding It up with a Bell In the center. Personality Miyuki Is seen to be a super shy but a kind girl, who has a fear of standing up and talking to others ever since she was Younger. She barely ever talks, and would rather not be noticed. Although, when In need Miyuki would be there for you, even though she's quite fragile and shy she'd help any stranger, or even her friends If they needed help. Miyuki Is quite Insecure, making It the reason why she doesn't want to stand out. Although, as time goes by she realizes It's alright to be herself, she starts trying to talk up. Although, she may not seem It but she's quite brave when It comes to helping your friends, or pulling off a concert. When Miyuki goes to PriPara, as Miyu she becomes more energetic and as the person she wants to be. She acts like who she always wanted to be In PriPara, and some how becomes more Brave, and Happy. Miyu, Is seen to be much more Brave and Courageous than her out of PriPara. She says whatever Is on her mind, and sometimes can be marked off as 'Rude' due to that, but even so she's as kind as she was outside of PriPara. Miyu, Is more energetic and also likes making those around her Smile as Miyuki always wanted to do. History Realizing her dream to go to PriPara, and also going there. She was one of the few to get the PriTicket before It wasn't allowed, she stared at It, and already knew that she was too shy and too nervous to ever go to PriPara, she thought best to turn It In, but before that she wanted to try It out, but Instead she did a debut for her friend that moved away years ago, In her debut she realized her love for doing concerts, that she can really be herself, no one will laugh at her If she does what she likes. Everyday she kept sneaking Into PriPara, even though It wasn't allowed at that point. Making a friend She keeps trying her hardest to make a friend, but her shy-self gets In the way at times, even though people sees her as the Mysterious Cool Yuki, and she does stuff that fits that title, when It really gets to Interacting or even trying to make a friend, she becomes a complete mess, you can say she's a robot when you try to talk to her, she usually would sit down and either to work or daydream about PriPara and many stuff she likes, sometimes she would dream of having friends, but she doesn't see that coming close. But she's still happy about being able to do concerts! Quotes Heyo everyone! My name Is Miyu and I'll shine like a star! Mimi~ My.. name Is Miyuki...' ''This Is my normal life, as my mom has gotten ill, so i have to look after the bento cafe and my little sister, even so im really shy! my sis and mom encourages me but i don't know what to do, im also an idol! this is my story starting, Pripara: ' ''No! your wrong, I can see radiance In you. Even I thought that I'd be the worst at this, but that doesn't matter.. It matters If you have fun! Why would you want to surpass someone when you don't really have fun. That's more Important, being yourself. Don't worry, you'll be okay! If you just try your hardest "Its frustating, always failing. Always having to fit the Image, whats wrong with me, but the laughter and gossping about me, I can't take It. So I just turned against myself, acted like Im not me. It was a mistake, I wish I can take It all back. So as Miyu I'll be my complete self!'' Realationships 'Mika Sakurane - '''Mika, Is the father of Miyuki, He Is rarely around. As her parents got divorced, she misses him greatly. But thankfully he comes every birthday or holiday to celebrate It with them, she knows there trying there hardest to fix everything '''Ayano Sakurane - '''Ayano Is the mother of Miyuki, she has her own Cafe. Which usually sells her famous bentos, Ayano always read Miyuki stories when she was younger, but now Miyuki has to work In the cafe as shes getting ill, but she always puts a smile on her face and believes angels will heal her. Y'umi Sakurane - Y'umi Is her young sister, who Is often shy. Her younger sister Is obsessed with Idols, and a huge fan of a popular Idol. She always says she'll become a Idol, though even saying she would. She has stage fright, but shes trying to get over that, she aces every time she dances along and sings along while watching the Idols on TV, but In front of real people, she messes up. '''Haruka/Haruko - '''Haruka, is one of her first friends. She met her while on the way to a store, and realized that, she cant express her feelings like Miyuki. Haruka got close to Miyuki, but she acts like a Queen or an goddessess, and she's also a tsundere. She's also the second member In AZAEL. '''Mielle Le Lumiere -' Mielle, took an liking towards Miyuki, and Mielle claimed that she Is her angel sent from heaven to protect her, after that Miyuki realised she just had an angel character, they became close friends. She Is also the third member In AZAEL. Miyuki.png.png MiyukiSakurane.png MiyukiCasual.png wah.png|FromMySister banga.jpg|Chibi Miyuki covering her face with her Bangs pripara_sophie_hojo_render_by_meilichan15-d7vdtjc.png|Miyuki realising she became an Idol and now she has fans!? MiyukiMode.png Category:TakaShiba Category:Idol Category:Lovely Idol Category:Student Category:Twinkle Ribbon user Category:AZAEL